The Insider
by Pharaoh'S.Lover
Summary: A young thief finds a child during a routine robber. Take or kill the witness? Deciding the latter he finds out that she was the precious jewel he needed to get his way inside to seek revenge from Him. See the story of the Insider.


Chapter 1:

The sands of Egypt were nature's music to the Egyptians of ancient times. The sand shifted, glided, or even flew in the air with the wind when it decided to travel over the scourching land. It was a reminder to the Egyptians that even during the harshest of weather or labor, that the best is yet to come. They needed to flow like the sand over the steep hills of devastation or float over the rivers that fate may lead them on and know something brighter was at the end.

However, the past few days the sand has gone still. It seemed like there was no activity at all actually. Even the mighty Nile was so still it caused many to fear that something was to come. Everyone in the lower towns came home earlier and earlier before the setting of the sun. Unsure of what was to come. Parents hide their children in places robbers or murders would not dare think a child could slumber. Their children were their lives and they could not bare the thought of losing them. The doors and windows were locked into place by tying rope to whatever was near that could keep it sealed. The fear of the lower families were necessary, for something was going to happen.

As for the families in the upper towns, this could not be more of a relief! With the filthy lower class going home so soon in the day, it gave the rich the 'calming' thought that taking a stroll without dangerous pick-pocketers looming about. They held parties that lasted all throughout the night. For who would dare trespass into the land with more guards then its own commoners? They let their children run along the Nile and disturb its gently state that it has shown the past few days. When the children came home they left the doors wide open for their parents could not turn down a fellow middle class peer should they be too drunk to return to their own home.

Then one day, a figure came from the shadows. They were no stranger to these parts of Egypt. Though he wasn't exactly welcomed either. Looming out of the shadows to survey the guards' routine, it became clear that this was a young man. Probably not even older than nineteen. He has been watching the guards for eight days now and knew where every single guard was. He just had to wait for another hour before the two guards leave their post, leaving a fourteen minute time slot for him to get in and out.

When the time came, the guards departed just as the night before. Looking both ways to make sure no stray came to ruin his thought-out plan, he dashed into the building through the 'inviting' front door. He did a quick scan to see what was traceable, valuable, or worthless. The priceless one-of-a-kind tribute to Ra was surely something he could never take without someone spotting it if he pawned it. However, the box of jewelry on the elaborate desk on the other hand was something no one would care for. Being a expert thief, he knew it was better to be smart then to grab the most valuable items in sight. However, before the actually robbery can begin he needed to make the 'alarms' dysfunctional.

Carefully going into the room he smirked seeing those two helplessly drunk forms on their bed. How they just have adored being lavished with everything at their fingertips; probably feeling as lavished as ... Him. His eyes burned with fury thinking of how everyone was always thinking about themselves. How these idiotic middle class individuals were no less cruel then the men who came to end his happy life. Grabbing his dagger he silently went to the husband. 'This stupid pig', he thought before slicing the man's throat. Sure it woke him up but by then it was too late. His stubby fingers grabbed the young man's silver hair but the blood was already leaving, making his grip weak and numb. Pushing his filthy hand away he walked over to the female. She was fair, he would admit, but nothing would really keep his attention on her for long if he saw her passing by. Repeating the same motion as he did to her husband he had a devilish smile upon his face. That smirk faded the moment she opened her eyes.

Her eyes, while full of fear and confusion, had this pale sapphire hue to it that was the most captivating he has ever see. He stared in shock seeing those eyes dull away as her life bleed from her body. A couple of seconds had past and he blinked away getting up ad grabbing what he could. He had at least six minutes tops, eight if he really wanted to push it and climb out the back. Put the last of what he could take in his bag he turned around to see something strange.

_Something moved._

He looked around, something was off about this, he was sure that something moved from the last place he saw it, but what. Was there another member of the family trying to confuse him? He was sure that he didn't over look any place an person could hide. Just then he heard a sniffle. His body turned around to face a wall that had a desk, hand made shelf, and what seemed to be a small podium with a red cloth pulled over it. He walked over and peeked under the table. Nothing, but the sniffles could be heard. He looked at the at the podium, or was it even a podium? He reached for the top to pull it off when he felt it pull away as it shrieked. He sighed annoyed; a brat.

He lifted the cover from the bottom and pulled it up. From what he could tell it was a small girl with brown hair like her fathers. He was thinking about disposing of her when her eyes looked up at him with such sadness. It was the same as her mother's and he found himself staring into her eyes. Her lips trembled as she spoke up, "Why-... why did you paint daddy's and mommy's neck red? Why did they stop moving? Why are you here?" The tears were screaming for answers and he did not know what to do. He had to get rid of witnesses, but she - she wasn't meant to die this way. His mind was running through ideas of what do. It was cut off when he heard voice coming closer.

"Damn it," He cursed. He had no other choice. He swooped her up and with her and the bag he ran out the door into the shadows. The girl tried to scream but he pressed her face against his chest, wincing as she bit him so hard it drew blood. "Stop it!" He hissed quietly at her. He needed to move, and fast. He could leisurely walk away had it just been like planned but now with this extra weight he had to hussle. He couldn't afford to slyly escape the guards with another life in his hand if he was caught.

Every breath was hurting him because the bothersome brat had such a good grip on his skin. He hoisted her a bit higher to balance her weight on his arm while the other had the bag thrown over his shoulder.

The child struggled and screamed but thankfully the thief wandered into the areas where the guards were dismissed. Soon when they reached his horse on the outskirts of the town he hoisted the terrified child on top of the tall horse; as if she would ever want to get off from such a terrifying height. Well, for her size it was terrifyingly high. He tied the bag to the ropes on the horse, taking some of the items out to put in the spare bag to even out his horse's balance with these treasures. From afar he noticed a flare of orange and yellow. He turned around to see the warning fire lit. They found the bodies, he had to go back to his hide out. He climbed on the horse and held the little girl against him as he set off towards the desert cliffs, where his camp was set.

Only tomorrow would show how sever his decision of bringing the girl would be.


End file.
